Candy
Candy 'is a black Persian-cat who first appears in ''Power Pets. In-universe, her element is Fire. She has a younger, adoptive-sister named Cierra. Candy is the current leader of a fleet known as the Core Pets. She is a rival of the nefarious King Claw. History ''Power Pets Series' First Edition Candy is a titular character, and her most notable dominating stat in the game is speed. She is also an average yet skilled fighter, harnessing the element of Category:Fire ElementFire. Power Pets 2: Kaiju Force Candy returns in the sequel, where the Pets meet and team-up with larger, Kaiju-characters. Other Appearances Pets Kart Candy reappears in this racing-spinoff, once again as a balanced character; a medium-class driver available from the start. Like Mitzi, she is quite versatile compared to the rest of the roster. She offers quite a bit of decent speed and weight when riding a vehicle. Her signature kart is the Wild Racer, which is also a starter-vehicle. General Information Physical Appearance As a Persian, Candy is distinctively flat-faced, and her whole body seems regularly strong. She has a coat of black fur with dark-brown stripes that seemingly mimic that of tiger's. Her paws, underbelly, and muzzle however, are white in contrast. Candy also bears piercing yellow eyes which have bright-green irises, as well as usually depicted with thin, brown layers around the pupils. In the Power Pets games, she wears a red collar with royal-purple lining. Personality Candy is primarily very laid-back, which is a typical trait for Persian-cats, yet tends to get caught a little off-guard. She is often partnered-up with her sister Cierra, considering how well the two get along. Candy is generally more mature and careful than other Pets, but rather slightly picky about her surroundings. Abilities Double-Jump/Stomp Attack: '''Candy can defeat enemies by basically jumping on them. However, she cannot stomp on some spiked foes. Candy can still double-jump like Mitzi, but it is much higher and more efficient at adjusting her landing towards the ground. '''Claw Grapple: '''Candy demonstrates the her impressive ability to grab onto nearby ledges without falling down for a period of time. '''Combat/Weaponry Improvisation: Later, Candy learns advanced moves such as aerial and melee-fighting. She can still attack with her paws on opponents, and also surprisingly has a knack of using unfamiliar weapons to her advantage. Fire Manipulation: Possessing the Fire element, Candy is able to control the level and heat of fire, as well as moving her paws in various ways to guide the flames' direction. Stealth: Candy's black fur allows her to stay camouflaged in dark places. Speed & Agility: She is one of the most agile pets using quick yet steady reflexes, and her speed is usually unrivaled. Night Vision: Like most cats, Candy is certainly capable of seeing through dark places. Trivia * Outside most other members of the Core Pets, both Candy & Cierra are the only pets who have similar factors of camouflage. }} Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Core Pets Category:Felines Category:Fire Element